


Want you

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [116]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Harry, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry. Harry ze swoim chłopakiem chcą wynająć komuś pokój w swoim mieszkaniu. Ich nowym współlokatorem jest Ni. Chłopak Hazzy jest dość nieprzyjemnym typem i cały czas krytykuje H. i mówi mu jaki jest beznadziejny. Niall jest zawsze tam dla H. i stara się aby uwierzył, że to co gada tamten cham to nieprawda. Po pewnej burzliwej kłótni, w którym chłopak Harry'ego go uderza, Niall pakuje jego walizki, wystawia je za drzwi i mówi Hazzie, że jest w nim zakochany. Harry mówi mu, że już od dawna coś do niego czuje, ale bał się, że Niall go nie zechce. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want you

\- Tak? – pyta Harry, patrząc na chłopaka stojącego przed drzwiami jego mieszkania.

       Jest trochę niższy i ma blond włosy z brązowymi odrostami, szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące, niebieskie oczy. Oraz walizkę. To na niej Harry skupia wzrok, zawstydzony urokiem chłopaka.

\- Um. Jestem Niall? Niall Horan? – Chłopak uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę, którą Harry z wahaniem ściska, przedstawiając się. – Wynająłem tutaj pokój. Ryan ci nie mówił?

      Oczywiście, że Ryan mu nie powiedział. Tak, chcieli wynająć pokój, ale Harry myślał, że razem zdecydują się na współlokatora, że nie będzie to decyzja jednostronna, ale to nie tak, że jego chłopak kiedykolwiek liczył się z jego zdaniem.

      Dopiero po chwili Harry uświadamia sobie, że wciąż ściska dłoń Nialla i puszcza ją szybko, rumieniąc się. Otwiera szerzej drzwi i pozwala chłopakowi wejść do środka, prowadząc go do małego salonu.

\- Twój pokój to ten po lewej – mówi niepewnie, wskazując na zamknięte drzwi, a potem zerka na Nialla, który uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

\- Ryan nie powiedział ci o mnie, co? – pyta i Harry w końcu rozpoznaje akcent, który usłyszał już za pierwszym razem.

\- Nie, musiał zapomnieć czy coś… Jesteś Irlandczykiem?

\- Dumnym! – Blondyn dodaje ze śmiechem i bezceremonialnie opada na kanapę, wcześniej zajmowaną przez Harry’ego, porzucając swój bagaż na środku salonu. – Więc, co to za kumpel z tego Ryana, że nie mówi ci o nowym współlokatorze?

\- Chłopak. – Harry poprawia go automatycznie i widzi, jak Niall marszczy nieznacznie brwi. – Po prostu… nie wiedziałem, że… No, że już ktoś się wprowadza. Ale miło cię poznać?

\- Ciebie też, Harry.

000

\- To jest zupełnie niezjadliwe, Harry – warczy Ryan, odsuwając od siebie talerz z risotto, którego nawet nie spróbował. – Poważnie, zawsze chwaliłeś się, że umiesz gotować, a to…

\- Ryan, po prostu…

\- Och, daj spokój. Tylko mi tu teraz nie rycz.

      Harry zagryza wargę i ociera oczy rękawem, odwracając wzrok. Siedzą przy stole w kuchni; Ryan wrócił kilka minut temu z uczelni i najwyraźniej miał zły humor. Tak jak wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. Tydzień temu. Może nawet miesiąc. Harry to rozumie. To stresujący okres na uczelni, on sam ledwo wyrabia i… po prostu to rozumie.

\- Czeeeeeeść! – woła Niall od drzwi. – Co tak pięknie pachnie?

      Harry rzuca Ryanowi szybkie spojrzenie, ale jego chłopak jest kompletnie niezainteresowany, bawiąc się komórką.

\- O mój Boże, Harry, zrobiłeś risotto! – Niall niemal podskakuje ze szczęścia, siadając przy stole i zakopując widelec w porcji Ryana. – Pyszne – mówi z pełnymi ustami i Haryr uśmiecha się, wstydliwie spuszczając wzrok.

\- Właściwie, to mógłbyś zrobić to znacznie lepiej, Harry. To nie tak, że brak ci czasu, w  końcu studiowanie  _fotografii_  chyba nie jest aż tak wymęczające, co? – Ryan mówi z wyższością.

      Harry nie odpowiada. Jest zażenowany tym, że Ryan po raz kolejny upokarza go przed Niallem, po raz kolejny krytykuje i poniża. Tak, Harry nie studiuje prawa, tak jak Ryan, ale to nie znaczy, że to, co robi, jest mniej wartościowe. Choć, według Ryana, właśnie tak jest.

      Niall przełyka kęs i marszczy brwi, patrząc na starszego chłopaka, zanim odwraca wzrok do Harry’ego.

\- Jak idzie ci projekt, Haz? – pyta, uśmiechając się do niego. – Słyszałem, że wymyśliłeś coś niesamowitego!

      Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało, a Ryan prycha, wychodząc z kuchni.

000

\- To nasza rocznica! – krzyczy Harry, patrząc, jak Ryan zakłada buty.

      Mężczyzna spogląda na niego ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, nim wstaje z łóżka, naciągając na siebie bluzę.

\- I co dla mnie zrobiłeś, Harry? Pieprzony album i płytę ze swoimi żałosnymi, hipsterskimi piosenkami? Och, tak się wysiliłeś.

      Harry otwiera usta, łapiąc łapczywie oddech, pozwalając łzom spłynąć po swojej twarzy. Jego dłonie drżą lekko, więc zaciska palce w pięść, cofając się o krok, kiedy Ryan wymija go, przewracając oczami.

\- Daj spokój, nie zachowuj się jak baba, Harrym, to takie beznadziejne. Nie będziemy świętować żadnych głupich rocznic. Wychodzę, umówiłem się z Samem.

      Kiedy wychodzi, Harry osuwa się na podłogę i przysuwa kolana pod brodę, otaczając nogi rękoma. Łzy zalewają mu twarz i trzęsie się cały, a z jego gardła ucieka szloch. Nagle czuje ciepło czyjegoś ciała i przez chwilę myśli, że to Rayn wrócił, by go przeprosić, ale to nie są jego perfumy. I to nie jego głos łagodnie szepcze mu do ucha:

\- Cii… Cii, Harry, wszystko jest dobrze.

      To Niall, który obejmuje go i kołysze delikatnie, raz po raz całują cgo w czubek głowy. Przez sekundę Harry czuje się zażenowany tym, że chłopak widzi go  w takim stanie, że znów słyszał ich kłótnię, ale to uczucie zanika, kiedy ramiona Nialla oplatają się mocniej wokół niego, trzymając go przy sobie, dopóki nie przestaje łkać.

\- Tak dla twojej świadomości… – Niall szepcze, wciąż trzymając go w objęciach. – To były cudowne prezenty. A ty z całą pewnością nie jesteś beznadziejny, Haz.

      Harry pociąga nosem i odsuwa się, spoglądając na Nialla spod zlepionych od łez rzęs.

\- M-mogłem się bardziej postarać, ja…

\- To on mógł się bardziej postarać. – Niall przerywa mu surowo. – Ryan nie zrobił  _nic_ , poza sprawieniem ci przykrości, Harry. A powinien dać ci cały świat, bo na to właśnie zasługujesz.

      Harry nie odpowiada; jedynie czka i rumieni się, zawstydzony, a Niall uśmiecha się łagodnie i obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi, ostrożnie ocierając jego łzy kciukami.

000

\- Boże, Harry, czy ty zawsze musisz być taką królową dramatu?! – ryczy Ryan, zrywając się z sofy.

\- A czy ty zawsze musisz traktować mnie jak przedmiot?!

\- O czym ty pierdolisz? – Ryan parska, kręcąc głową. – Chciałem się z tobą troszkę zabawić, a ty zgrywasz pruderyjną dziewicę i myślisz…

\- No właśnie! – woła Harry, także wstając z kanapy. –  _Ty_  chciałeś! Ty chciałeś się zabawić, nie ja. Ale musimy robić to, czego ty chcesz, prawda?  Zawsze musi być tak, jak Ryan tego chce! Mam już tego dość, słyszysz?! Mam dość tego, jak mnie traktujesz, jak mnie wykorzystujesz, a potem zostawiasz i wychodzisz, i robisz nie wiadomo co  z nie wiadomo kim!

\- Och, zamknij się, Harry! Jesteś moim chłopakiem i jeśli będę chciał cię pieprzyć, to kurwa, to zrobię!

      Harry cofa się, jakby uderzony. To pierwszy raz, gdy widzi Ryana w takim stanie. Brązowe włosy są rozwichrzone, nozdrza rozszerzone, a ciemne oczy zagniewane. Mężczyzna robi krok w przód, a Harry cofa się dalej, aż w końcu jego plecy zderzają się ze ścianą, a Ryan przyszpila go do niej, nachylając się nad nim.

\- Po prostu rób co każę – mruczy i całuje go gwałtownie.

      Spod zaciśniętych powiek Harry’ego spływają łzy, a on sam uderza pięściami w pierś Ryana, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robi. Chwyta jego nadgarstki i przyciska do ściany, nad głową Harry’ego, całując go natarczywiej i wypychając biodra do przodu, ocierając się erekcją o jego udo. Zwykle byłoby to podniecające, teraz jednak jedyne, co Harry czuje, to obrzydzenie.

      Płacze bezgłośnie, gdy Ryan go całuje i w przypływie odwagi gryzie jego mocno wargę, aż mężczyzna odskakuje od niego, przeklinając i spluwając krwią na podłogę.

\- Ty mała, podła dziwko… – zaczyna, unosząc rękę.

      Harry kuli się w sobie, ale nim cios może paść, czyjeś długie, blade palce zaciskają się na przedramieniu Ryana i wykręcają mu rękę. Ryan wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a potem wiązankę przekleństw, gdy Niall dociska mu rękę do pleców i wykręca nadgarstek, popychając przed siebie.

\- Dość. Już tego, kurwa, starczy – mówi stanowczo, a w jego głosie słychać złość. – Wypierdalasz z tego mieszkania i nigdy tutaj nie wracasz, rozumiemy się?

      Nie czeka on jednak na odpowiedź; zamiast tego otwiera drzwi i wypycha go na korytarz, a potem przekręca zamek i, lekceważąc wykrzykiwane groźby, wraca do salonu, gdzie Harry siedzi, skulony pod ścianą, drżąc na całym ciele.

      Niall pomaga wstać, a potem prowadzi go do swojego pokoju i układa na łóżku, pomagając mu zdjąć koszulkę i spodnie. Przez cały czas szepcze do niego uspokajająco i od czasu do czasu przeczesuje palcami jego loki, zanim w końcu przykrywa go kołdrą.

\- Śpij. Śpij. Porozmawiamy jutro – mówi, pochylając się nad nim ostrożnie i całuje go w czoło, nim zostawia go samego.

000

      Kiedy się budzi,  przez chwilę nie wie gdzie jest, a potem docierają do niego wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora i jego oczy zaczynają się szklić.Leży przez chwilę w bezruchu, próbując się uspokoić, a jego brwi marszczą się, gdy czuje przyjemny, znajomy zapach wypełniający jego nozdrza. Instynktownie przyciska nos do poduszki, a jego wargi drgają w uśmiechu, kiedy orientuje się, że to Niall.

      Potem jednak jęczy w duchu, uświadamiając sobie, że Niall znów, po raz kolejny, widział go słabego i zniszczonego. Po raz kolejny widział, jak bardzo beznadziejny jest i musiał zareagować, bo Harry nie potrafił się obronić.

      Niepewnie wychodzi z pokoju blondyna i znajduje Nialla na kanapie. Chłopak śpi, z otwartymi ustami i strużką śliny płynącej po brodzie, a koc, którym musiał być przykryty, leży teraz na ziemi. Harry przechodzi cicho do swojej własnej sypialni, chcąc zabrać świeże rzeczy i wziąć prysznic, ale zamiera, kiedy zauważa, że drzwiczki szafy są otwarte i nie ma w nich ubrań Ryana.

      Rozgląda się uważnie, ale w pokoju nie ma nic, co należałoby do Ryana. Poduszki, zdjęć, płyt, ubrań… niczego. Przez chwilę jest zdezorientowany, ale nim może zawołać do Nialla, czuje czyjeś ręce na swoich biodrach i podskakuje, przestraszony.

\- Cii, to tylko ja – mówi Niall zachrypniętym głosem i Harry obraca się, zerkając na chłopaka.

      Jego blond włosy są roztrzepane, a na policzku ma odbity wzorek od poduszki. Niebieskie oczy nie lśnią tak jak zwykle, wciąż nieco zaspane, a w kąciku ma ropę i Harry bezwiednie sięga i kciukiem delikatnie ją ściera; rzęsy Nialla trzepoczą, gdy przymyka powieki.

\- Co się… – Harry odchrząkuje. – Co się stało z wszystkimi…

\- Spakowałem go. – Niall przerywa mu łagodnie. – Spakowałem i wystawiłem walizki, tuż po tym, jak poszedłeś spać. Wiem, że to nie jest moja decyzja do podjęcia, Harry, ale nie mogę… nie mogę pozwolić, byś do niego wrócił.

      Harry mruga, zaskoczony i spogląda nieśmiało na przyjaciela, który mocniej ściska jego biodra.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta cicho.

\- Bo nie mogę dłużej patrzeć na to, jak chłopak, w którym jestem zakochany, jest nieszczęśliwy. – Niall mówi po prostu, a serce Harry’ego trzepocze w jego piersi.

\- Jesteś… jesteś zakochany? We mnie? – Harry pyta z niedowierzaniem.

      Niall chichocze i kręci czule głową, a jego dłonie wędrują w górę ciała Harry’ego, aż w końcu obejmuje jego policzki.

\- Jak mógłbym nie być? Wiem, że to nagłe i nie spodziewałeś się tego, i prawdopodobnie wciąż kochasz Ryana i nie widzisz mnie w ten sposób, i…

\- Nie. – Tym razem to Harry jest tym, który przerywa, a jego usta wyginają się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. – Ja… Niall, kiedy tylko cię poznałem, ja… Poczułem coś? I to mnie przerażało, bo byłem w związku, a ty codziennie widziałeś jak bardzo beznadziejny jestem i  _jak_  mógłbyś mnie chcieć, ale…

\- Chcę cię. Zawsze.


End file.
